This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
High temperature (800° C. to 1450° C.) engineering materials, such as Silicon Carbide (SiC), Tungsten (W), Molybdenum (Mo) or Osmium (Os), have many desirable properties, but are often difficult to manufacture in large sizes or complex geometries. These materials are also very difficult to join and hermetically seal to with existing technologies in such a way that they are still suitable for desired high temperature applications. The ability to employ materials that can withstand higher temperature than what the current state of the art offers can often have tremendous benefits, examples of which include increased production volume from ethylene plants or increased safety margins for nuclear reactors. The present invention allows extended application of SiC by allowing for it to be joined to metals such that the joining material does not negatively affect the high temperature performance of the bulk materials, including, but not limited to, when the joining material is present in the high temperature environment.
High temperature engineering materials, such as Tungsten (W), have many desirable properties, but are often limited to use in vacuum or inert atmosphere environments. The ability to employ materials, specifically W, which can withstand higher temperature than what the current state of the art offers, can often have tremendous benefits. This could, for example, result in increased production volume from ethylene plants. The present invention allows extended application of W by allowing for it to be joined to Inconel 600 for use at elevated temperature (up to 1150° C.) without negatively affecting the high temperature performance of the bulk materials.